Painfully Independant
by eko24
Summary: Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki confront Haruhi and demand she decide which boy she'll choose.


Haruhi Fujioka stood in the center of a triangle made up of Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Kaoru Hitachiin. The three of them all had serious expressions on their faces and sent each other occasional stink eyes. Haruhi never thought she'd see the day when Kaoru and Hikaru were't on the same side in a situation.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, are you all messing with me right now?" Haruhi asked, feeling nervous. Honey, Kyoya, and Mori were all sitting around the couches, watching the situation go down.  
"No, Haruhi. We're being serious," Tamaki responded in an almost somber tone.  
Haruhi pointed at the twins. "If they roped you into another of their pranks -"  
"Shut up, haruhi. You need to decide," Hikaru cut in. She looked into his eyes. She couldn't see any hint of laughter. She checked Kaoru, who was usually hard to read as it was. She looked to Tamaki, who seemed on edge, but determined.  
"Decide what?" Haruhi asked, thoroughly confused.  
"You know what we're asking. Don't tell me you haven't figured out how the three of us feel about you," Kaoru told her. "Tamaki's always been obvious, but it took Hikaru a while to realize how he felt and me even longer."  
"Kaoru, I know about all of your feelings. I know about them but I can't-"  
"No!" Hikaru cuts in. The boys close in around Haruhi a bit more. "You can't leave us hanging and say you'll decide who you want later."  
Haruhi glared at him. "You think it's so easy I can just decide?" she demanded. "It's not something I can decide! It just happens!"  
Hikaru and Kaoru glared back. Haruhi gritted her teeth and slapped them both. She turned on Tamaki. "you: I thought you would learn by now to back off and let me figure things out!" She glared back at the twins. "And you two. You can't expect me to just take one of you knowing the other would get hurt. How can you do this to each other? How can you do this to me?"  
She shoved Hikaru so she could get her bag and leave but Hikaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back where she was. "Honey, Mori, Kyoya! Can you help me out here?" Haruhi asked the three, desperate for escape. She couldn't handle this today.  
"We don't see a reason to," Kyoya admitted. "You have led the three of them on, you've been indecisive, and you've taken long enough to figure things out."  
Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You guys don't get it. "She said, facing off with Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hikaru. "The more you three do this to me, the more I'm inclined to hate you!" She told them flat out. "This isn't fair! You damn rich people might have all the time in the world for this romance crap but I don't!" She looked at Hikaru, "no," she moved to Kaoru, "no," and finally she looked to Tamaki, "no." She shoved Hikaru again and went for her bag. This time nobody stopped her. "I reached my quota, Tamaki. I'm officially resigning from the club. I can't handle this stress you're all putting on me!"  
She left the room with a slam of the door and the room fell silent. Hikaru ran after her but Tamaki and Kaoru stayed put.  
"You know. Today might not have been the best day to approach her about this," Kyoya said from his seat on the couch.  
"Why is that, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked him curiously. "is today special?"  
Kyoya nodded. "An anniversary."  
Kaoru looked up then, horror in his eyes. "Her mother."  
"No! How could we have done that to her today! She never even mentioned it!" Tamaki bolted from the room, followed by Kaoru, Honey, and Mori. Kyoya sighed, figuring he ought to make sure nobody made an ass of themself.  
In the main lobby of the school, Hikaru was arguing with Haruhi about her decision being rash. Kaoru reached him first and whispered the news to his brother. Hikaru cooled off immediately. "Haruhi, you didn't say anything."  
Haruhi stared at the club indignantly. "It isn't your business. Kyoya, stop checking in with my dad! It's creepy."  
She turned on her heel and left them all standing there. Kaoru was first to break the silence. "What have we done? What were we thinking, cornering her like that?"  
"I know I'm tired of waiting for her but... she did bring up a good point. Unlike us, she really needs to work hard to make a living in the future. We all have enough money to live comfortably without a concern but her? Not a chance if she doesn't work hard how and focus on her studies," Tamaki stated.  
Hikaru starting walking toward the exit. "Come on. I think I know where she went."  
Fifteen minutes later the boys of the Host Club were sitting at a grave with Haruhi, aying their respects to her and helping Haruhi to clean the grave. Haruhi's father arrived soon after.  
"Oh, you boys came to pay your respects? That's very sweet of you."  
Sitting around the grave, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were all feeling terrible for what they'd done earlier. "Hikaru, Tamaki-Senpai, can we talk?" Kaoru asked the others and stood up. The other two following him to a corner of the cemetary. "We need to apolegize to her. I don't want her to quit the Host Club, I know she loves being involved in it," he said to them. "I know she wants to be there, she just doesn't want us to attack her again like we did today."  
"And Mori, Honey, and Kyoya like having her around too," Tamaki added. He looked both twins in the eye. "We can't have any hard feelings between us. If she senses bad blood then she might be inclined to leave for good."  
Hikaru nodded. "Look, I don't want her to leave either. I'll try to keep my feelings to myself for her sake."  
Kaoru nodded. He glanced at his brother, feeling they needed to talk just amongst themselves later. "Let's call her over."  
"Too late," Haruhi said from behind him. The boys looked back at her and wondered when she'd come over. "I was already on my way over to apolegize for slapping you two and yelling at you guys."  
"Do you want to come back to the club?" Tamaki asked hopefully.  
"I never wanted to leave, Haruhi admitted. "Like you three were just saying though: You can't act like that. I need to know I can come to all three of you as a friend and rely on you. I don't have any romantic feelings for any of you, and I'm so sorry about that. It doesn't mean that I don't like you three as people and as friends. I love you all. I just can't think about dating any of you."  
Tamaki nodded. Kaoru and Hikaru were both silent. Haruhi wasn't sure what that meant. "I am really sorry about this," she told them all. "I hate the idea that I might be hurting you like this."  
"Painfully independant, we should have expected you wouldn't be interested in any romance," said Kaoru.  
"Don't worry about us," Tamaki told Haruhi. "With our good looks we can find other girls! They just won't be half as fine a lady as you are."  
Hikaru nodded in agreement. "She's one of a kind, alright. Now, come on. Her dad's giving us a dirty look."

* * *

So this is a bit of a one shot Haruhi-is-independant-and-doesn't-want-to-date-any-of-the-boys fic. I've only seen the anime but I know the manga gets more into the weird love square. From the Anime I personally ship Haruhi and Hikaru, but I think if I read the manga that could change. It's kind of frustrating to me so I thought this up because I also see Haruhi as independant. I don't think she needs a romantic relationship. Not now, anyway.

I don't know... This was just stream of thought. I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think about Haruhi. I'd like to have some kind of conversation about this!


End file.
